


Philza kidnap- adopts a piglin child

by TheWanderingWandererWonders



Series: Wanderer writes DSMP stuffs [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Light Angst, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tengu!Phil Watson, The angst will come, Worldbuilding, me just shoving original lore to the smp, soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingWandererWonders/pseuds/TheWanderingWandererWonders
Summary: Philza, a wandering bard had just wanted to find a woodland mansion for some more totems. He hadn't accounted for the fact that fatherhood would catch up to him this quickly.And a small little Technoblade? He just wanted to escape the nether to claim back his title of blood god.Two of the most unlikely people stumble upon each other.
Relationships: PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS ONLY! - Relationship, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Wanderer writes DSMP stuffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112705
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Philza kidnap- adopts a piglin child

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm bacccck! Writer's block has been such an ass on january tbh. But i'm back! Hopefully for good since i really want to finish off some of my other series'. 
> 
> Slight blood warning for this chapter though! This chapter will include art that has blood in it!

  


The market bustles and hustles as people go about their daily lives, the rowdy markets filled with people bargaining for better prices, sellers promoting their sales to the masses. A really lively city. 

  


But in the middle of it, was a group of children, gathered around the fountain, where a bard sat, plucking away random tunes on his Shamisen, a rare three stringed instrument with unique sounds. 

  


Alas, the melody of the instrument was suppressed by the excited chatter of the children, talking loudly of one of his past tales. The bard smiles and patiently says. 

  
  


“Settle down now children” The bard said. Calming the rowdy bunch in a matter of minutes. 

  
  
  


_ "gather around as i spin you a tale,  _

  


_ a tale torn to shreds by time, and icy hail,  _

  


_ of a god on a throne forged from blood,  _

  


_ His reign was cruel, his people were more.” _

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Blood drips down the cold sword, its edges pressed on the skin of the god. Drawing more and more blood as time passes. The only thing stopping the knight from cleaving his head off is the fact that said god, Ichor, was still holding on. 

  
  


Despite this, his expression remains placidly calm, lying on the stained carpets of the throne room. 

  
  


“Your reign shall end here, Ichor.” The knight in green coldy said, digging the blade deeper into the god's throat, yet unable to continue further. 

  


God like him always has a tendency to leave a bad impression on him. Always wanting more, believing themselves to be above all. The blood god, as his name suggests, was not a peaceful god. Even if in a distant time, he once was.

  


His followers terrorized the lands, sacrificing orphans and masscaring villages. Leaving many villages baren and abandoned. 

  


None spared from the slaughter. All in the name of blood and anarchy.

  
  


“Pleasure meeting you too, fabled knight in green.” The god responded nonchalantly. Nudging the sword away from his throat. More blood dripped down as the sharp blade cut deeper into the palm of his hand, creating a small pool of blood underneath.

  
  


Philza tightened the grip on his sword. His wings extended outwards, anger crawling up his throat as he shouted at the so-called god.

  
  
  


“Do you think this is a game to you? Hurting thousands of innocents?!”

  
  
  


His blood boils even more as Ichor hums in contemplation. As if such a question didn’t have a valid answer already. 

  
  


It was sickening to see gods like him exist. PHilza pulls his strength in and begins to cut deeper. 

  
  


But the second he drove the blade deeper in, the world suddenly turned to its side. A sharp pain blooming in his abdomen as he is thrown back. Philza let out a small yelp of pain as he landed harshly against the ground, his wings cushioning his fall.

  


his hat flew off of his head and landing onto the ground in front of him.

  
  


"We demand blood be spilt in our name, what they want, I shall giveth." Ichor answers, a sadistic smile on his face as he calmly walked across the hall. 

  
  
  


**_They?_ **

  
  
  


As soon as the questions surfaced, Ichor had already made his move, lunging directly at him. Stomping the once white and green bucket hat. The god held his sword firmly and slashed onto his side, dodging the first few hits Philza tried to land on him.

  
  


His moves lacked any of the usual finesse that Philza is used to. Substituting that for raw power in each and calculated strikes. And as the blades clashed against each other, it lets out a shrieking sound that echoes through the hall.

  
  


Philza pushed back, hard, managing to knock Ichor off his feet. Said god, had to draw back. And in a flash of light, change his sword for an axe and shield. Philza had little experience with an axe, but he had just enough to counter.

  
  


As an axe was flung his way, he swiftly pulled up his own shield. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Thud!_ **

  
  


The tips of the axe managed to break through the wooden shield, scarily close to his still uninjured arm. He hastily discarded it, flinging it onto the ground with a soft clang.

  
  


“The fight has only just begun, old man.” Ichor teases.

  
  


“Don't call me that.” Philza sneered.

  
  
  


they both raised their swords in tandem.

  
  
  


_ And lunges at each other. _

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“What happens after that?” A kid excitedly asks, butting his head in from the side looking up to the bard. By this point, it wasn't only the kids that are listening to his tale, but many more. 

  


The bustling market had died down a bit the moment he got to the climax. 

  


THe bard stopped playing, and instead, he held a hand up on his chin. Gazing too to the nothingness with a scrunched up face. As if he had forgotten how the tale ended.

  
  


It lasted a good couple seconds before the bard finally broke the silence with several awkward coughs.

  
  


“Now that folks, is a tale for another day.” He answers instead, giving out a big smile to the masses. hiding the fact that he might or might not have forgotten.

  
  


Loud groans erupted from all around, the disappointment hands heavy in the air at the sudden cliffhanger. The much older people of the crowd went back to their daily lives. Back into the bustling marketplace it always has been

  
  


The younger ones however, begged for him to continue on his tale. Swarming around him like small little bees. It wasn't entirely his fault for forgetting about how the tale ends. He could only remember so much after all.

  
  
  


Memories that far back always tend to get rather cloudy. 

  
  
  


The moment he begins to pack. Most of the kids got the signal and dispersed themselves, standing up and taking their leave to go back to their parents. Albeit a bit grumpily.

  


He chuckles at the scene, standing up and picking up his hat that was laying on the ground. Shimmering emeralds filled it to the brim. Which he carefully counted and dumped all of them into another slot of his inventory.

  


The bard dusted off the gravel on the hat and plopped them on his head, the light weight of it always felt like a small comfort in a busy day.

  
  
  


But as soon as he did, he felt an abrupt but light tug from behind.

  
  


A tug that just so happens to pull something.

  
  


The jolt of pain rang across his spine. He hisses in pain and hastily looked behind him, only to find a kid with dirty blond hair staring up at him innocently. Wanting to ask him a question. 

  
  


“Uhhh, hey big man... you're gonna be back here tomorrow right?”

  


The bard felt his heart visibly metl because of those words, forgetting whatever the kid had done to him a couple minutes ago. He remembers now, this kid was one of the few more outspoken one of his regulars.

  
  


Cheering whenever the hero wins.

  
  


Almost Immediately, he kneels by the kid's side to gently ruffle his hair. Which made a small blush tint the kid’s face if only for a second before he pulled away. Redoing his hair back to it’s non-ruffled state.

  
  


“Tomorrow same time like always, don't worry bout’ me lil’ mate” the bard reassured him.

  
  


The blond haired kid lets out a big toothy grin.

  


“It's a promise then!” without any further notice, the kid ran away. Slowly disappearing into the crowd. Running away with light steps. The bard sighs foldy. It’s no wonder how he managed to sneak up behind him. But by the looks of the sky, time is running rather thin.

  
  


So the bard continues on packing up, it's a long way home afterall.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


The blond haired kid looked back again at the ground where the bard had stood before he said his goodbye. A delicate black feather rests on the ground. It’s size, too big to belong to any local bird he knows.

  
  


“Tommy! It’s dinner time!” a male voice shouted from afar.

  
  


“Coming!” he yelled, hastily picking up the big feather and running towards his waiting brother.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


The bard- no… Philza. Philza took a deep breath. Feeling the soft breeze glide over his frame, feathers ruffled by the soft breeze. His feet dangle on the edge of the cliff, swinging in tandem as he hums.

  


He hums the song over and over again. One two three times… but still coming up with a blank. Always stopping near the ending. This was one of the few times where Philza would feel frustrated at himself.

  


Letting out a loud groan, he pressed his hands to his face, wanting to hide away in shame. Imagine the disappointment his little audience is going to have! 

  
  


Unable to solve this little dilema, he diverted his attention towards the vast horizon instead.

  
  


The soft greens on the leaves, threatening to dip into the eternal darkness that is the night. But for now, the leaves are bathed in the orange sunset. 

  


For miles on end, he could see tall trees that extend past the spruce forest, overgrown mushrooms scattered around the forest.

  
  


And of course… the ruined nether por-

  
  
  


_ Wait, what? _

  
  
  


Philza was immediately snapped out of his thoughts. Scrambling off to the edge of the cliff for a much clearer view. Indeed there was a ruined nether portal. A rather rare sight to behold.

  


And it was big! With stone bricks lining the edges of it, most importantly though…. The two gold blocks on top of the portal. 

  


His eyes widened at that, it was the first time he found a big one! Sure he knows that big portals exist beforehand… but this was the first time seeing the real deal.

  


Without much more thinking, he spread his wings and glided down. Landing perfectly in front of the massive portal. 

  


He stood there in awe for what it seems like forever. Before finally going for the chest, situated near the edge. Opening them up.

  
  


“Aw sweet! Some notch apples!”

  
  


Philza hurriedly grabbed those, and some other misc stuff from the chest. He was so distracted in fact. That he didn't realize a pair of eyes looking at him before it was too late.

  
  
  


A blade attacked him from behind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Bonk_ **

  
  
  


The dull wooden sword bonked harmlessly against his head. He looked at his aggressor, a small piglin child staring at him as if it did nothing wrong.

  
  
  
  


"...."

  
  
  
  


".........oink?"

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know how ro end chapters well so imma just press this post butt- oh heya! You made it til the end of my half ass writing!
> 
> If you do like the art in this chapter, be sure to follow me on  
> [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TheWanderingWa3?s=09)
> 
> Sends me ideas and I might just draw them! Or write them…


End file.
